Macy's Parade 2006 Lineup
The 80th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 23, 2006) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST. New Character Balloons: * Snoopy as the Flying Ace * Pikachu (2nd Version) New Balloonicles: * Energizer Bunny New Novelty Balloons: * 80th Anniversary Hot-Air Balloon * Macy's Yellow Stars * Macy's Chocolate/Strawberry Ice Cream Cone * Handprints by Macy's and Delta Air Lines * Green Candy Cane New Floats: * Snoopy's Doghouse (2nd Version) * Mother Goose * Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses * FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Charlotte's Web * Empire State Building Tin Toy by History Channel Balloons Character Balloons * Snoopy as the Flying Ace (United Feature Syndicate) - 1st Time * Tom Otterness' Humpty Dumpty (Blue Sky Gallery, Retired) - 2nd and Last Time * JoJo's Circus (Playhouse Disney) - 2nd Time * Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) (Retired) - 6th and Last Time * Dora the Explorer (Nickelodeon) - 2nd Time * Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros. Consumer Products) (To Promote Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Gets a Clue! on The CW) - 2nd Time * SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) (Retired) - 3rd Time * M&M's Red & Yellow Brighten the Holidays (M&M's) (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Pikachu with Pokéball (Pokémon USA Inc.) (First Balloon with light up features, To Celebrate Pokémon's 10th Anniversary) - 1st Time * Super Grover (Sesame Workshop) (Retired) - 4th and Last Time * Healthy Mr. Potato Head (The United States Potato Board) - 2nd Time * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - 7th Time * Garfield (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) (Retired, To Promote Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties) - 4th and Last Time Balloonicles * Weebles: Tibby and Tooey (Playskool) (Bumpus never made it onto the parade route for unknown reasons, Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Energizer Bunny (Energizer Batteries) - 1st Time * SnowBo - 2nd Time Novelty Balloons * 80th Anniversary Hot-Air Balloon - 1st and Only Time * Macy's Yellow Stars - 1st Time * Pumpkins * Macy's Stars & Stripes Balls * Happy Hippo * Flying Fish * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Macy's Blue Stars * Macy's Sports: Baseball and Football * Macy's Chocolate/Strawberry Ice Cream Cone - 1st Time * Macy's Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone * Uncle Sam * Macy's White Stars * Macy's Handprints - 1st and Only Time * Harold the Fireman * Toy Soldier * Poinsettia * Red Candy Cane * Green Candy Cane - 1st Time * Charlie, Kit and CJ Holiday Elves Floats * Tom Turkey (2nd Version) - 14th Time * Snoopy's Doghouse (2nd Version/Comeback Float, Returned since 1968) - 1st Time * United States Postal Service - 4th Time * Mother Goose - First & Only Time (Retired) * Fisher-Price - 3rd & Last Time (Retired) * Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses - First & Only Time (Retired) * Planters NUTmobile - 5th Time * Marion-Carole Showboat - 5th Time * Oklahoma Rising - 2nd & Last Time (Retired) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street (6th Version) - 3rd Time * FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman - 1st Time * Animal Planet - 2nd Time * Tutenstein - 3rd & Last Time (Retired) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - 1st Time * Expedition to Rhino Mountain - 4th Time * Voyage to Adventure - 3rd & Last Time (Retired) * Hershey's Kids' Candy Creation Lab - 5th & Last Time (Retired) * Big Apple - 3rd Time * Bridge to the Future - 4th Time * NFL - 1st Time (retired) * Amica Mutual Insurance - 4th Time * Charlotte's Web - 1st & Only Time (Retired) (To Promote the Remake version of Charlotte's Web) * Statue of Liberty - 15th Time * Big Red Shoe Car - 7th Time * History Channel - 1st Time * Holiday Lovin' Oven * Teddy's Workshop - 5th & Last Time (Retired) * The Polar Express * Santa's Sleigh with Goose (4th Version) - 19th Time Hosts * Matt Lauer * Meredith Veira * Al Roker Broadway Musicals * A Chorus Line * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! * The Color People * Spamalot Performances * Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus and Woodstock * Julie Andrews * Laurie Berkner * Chris Brown * RBD * Planters: Mr. Peanut * Pillsbury Doughboy * The Radio City Rockettes * Tru Collins as Barbie * Cheyenne * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, and Fluffer Nutter * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * Ciara * Miley Cyrus * Diana DeGarmo * Gloria Estefan * Renee Fleming * Big Apple Circus * Natalie Grant * Hall & Oates * The Cast of High School Musical (To Promote High School Musical) * Jonas Brothers * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Josh Kelley * Darlene Love * Barry Manilow * Sarah McLachlan * Tara Conner * Sandi Patty * McDonald's: Ronald McDonald * John Tartaglia from Johnny and the Sprites * Ali Larter * Denise Van Outen * Connie Britton Category:Lineups